Todo Por Un Vaso De Agua
by Pink Baby
Summary: DHr...hermione le lleva un vaso de agua a Draco....


DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON *TODOS DE J.K. ROWLING...SOLO ME DIVIERTO ASÍ QUE NO ME DENUNCIEN!! *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF JK ROWLING..I'M JUST HAVING FUN!  
  
TODO POR UN VASO DE AGUA  
  
En el ultimo año Hermione habia conseguido ser prefecta de la casa de Gryffindor. Aunque eso acarreaba grandes ventajas, habia algo que hacia repugnante el vivir en Hogwarts: Tener que compartir su dormitorio con Draco Malfoy, prefecto de la casa Slytherin.  
  
Draco se encontraba enfermo con la gripe. Una vez en la cama pidio un vaso de agua a Hermione. Ella no queria llevarselo pero ya habian tenido varias peleas ese día y los otros prefectos comenzaban a enfadarse.  
  
Se sento en el borde de la cama alcanzandole el vaso de agua.  
  
'Gracias' dijo el asperamente. Ella devolvio el vaso a la mesita alargando el brazo sin moverse de la cama.  
  
'Buenas noches' dijo la chica, de poca gana, levantandose.  
  
'No, espera' dijo el cogiendola del brazo, 'aun no te he dado mi beso de buenas noches'. Hermione abrio la boca, posiblemente para insultarle pero no dio tiempo. El ya la habia besado. Cuando se separaron se miraron le uno al otro durante un largo rato, mientras el acariciaba los labios de la chica con su dedo pulgar. El volvio a acercarse lentamente hacia sus labios y los beso. Introdujo su lengua lentamente en la boca de hermione, que hacia lo mismo con la suya.  
  
El hizo un hueco en su cama dejando espacio para Hermione. Ella se puso pegada al cabecero mirando de frente a Draco. El beso su cuello con intensidad, pero suavemente al mismo tiempo mientras que ella jugaba con su pelo y acariciaba su nuca y su espalda. Draco le quito la camiseta lentamente, con la desgracia de que uno de los botones quedo enredado en el pelo de la chica.  
  
'Perdón' dijo el mientras intentaba solucionar el problema.  
  
'Deja ya lo hago yo. Ah por cierto'dio un toque de varita 'solo se oira lo que hagamos dentro de las cortinas' Hermione desenredo el pelo y se sonrieron. El rodeo el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos llegando a la hebilla de su sosten pero no le dio tiempo de desabrocharla por que ella le quito la camiseta, pero ,en cuanto termino, Draco volvio a su tarea mientras la muchacha recorria el torso desnudo de su compañero con las manos. Draco lamio lentamente, recreandose, uno de los pezones de Hermione mientras la chica arqueaba la espalda con placer. Le bajo los pantalones y las bragas a la chica y el volvio a una posicion erguida, pero aun de rodillas sobre la cama y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturon pero Hermione se ablanzo corriendo y se lo quito ella. El mientras miraba sonriendo la rapidez con la que la chica desabrochaba la hebilla. En cuanto ella le quito el cinturon y el pantalon el cogio el cinturon el beso y lamio su cuerpo con pasion esta vez mientras que la chica comenzaba a respirar agitadamente apoyando las manos en la cabeza de Draco mientras este se movia de un lado a otro recorriendo su cuerpo. Cogio el cinturon y rodeo con el la cintura de la chica y la apreto fuertemente contra el.  
  
'¿Estas preparada?' Le susurro al oido  
  
'Llevo esperandolo un rato'  
  
Ella se tumbo y el apoyo las manos en sus rodillas y le abrio las piernas. El la penetro fuertemente una y otra vez. Ella no se reprimia y gritaba sabiendo que nadie la escucharia. El intento reprimirse al principio pero era demasiado y al final exploto en gritos gemidos. Los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo.  
  
'Estas temblando' dijo el.  
  
'Ya.....Esto ha sido increible' dijo limpiandole el sudor a Draco.  
  
'¿Lo hacemos otra vez?'  
  
'Pero...¿ahora mismo?'  
  
'¿para qué esperar?' Ella le sonrio. Cogio la sabana y la echo por encima de ellos dos.  
  
*FIN*  
  
Hola a todos!!  
  
Espero que os haya gustado mucho!! Porfavor ya se que siempre digo lo mismo. Y también se que es un rollo pero es imposible tener una idea de que os parece sin que dejeis....REVIEWS!!...jeje...bueno, nos vemos...  
  
Babÿ Gurl 


End file.
